The one that I want
by Namcitaable
Summary: Dawn le confiesa sus sentimientos a Paul, pero luego de dejarla confundida él se marcha.   Tiempo después vuelven a encontrarse, ¿Le dará Paul una respuesta a Dawn?   Sólo una forma de saberlo! IKARISHIPPING


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Pokemon, es un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero cometarios! Disfruten!

_Ni pokemon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la canción._

**The one that I want**

Dawn había vuelto de su viaje hacía ya unos meses, y se encontraba en Hojas Gemelas. El día anterior Ash y Brock había llegado al pueblo para visitarla.

En ese momento la coordinadora estaba cepillándose el cabello, y acordándose de cierto chico que le había robado el corazón.

No era secreto que a ella le gustaba Paul, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos al chico, luego de que este perdiera en la liga Sinnoh.

Flash back

-Paul! – gritó la peliazul, al tiempo que corría para alcanzar al entrenador

-Hn – Paul se detuvo ante la familiar voz, y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la chica

-Paul, y-yo sólo quería despedirme de ti – Dawn estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a verlo, y necesitaba confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, adiós, Dawn – dijo Paul mirándola a los ojos, y poniendo especial atención al pronunciar su nombre. Y se puso de espaldas a ella, para marcharse.

- Espera Paul – lo llamó ella nuevamente y lo agarró de la muñeca. Ante el contacto Paul se volvió inmediatamente, con un apenas perceptible sonrojo. Al sentir su cálida piel bajo sus manos Dawn lo soltó, sonrojándose – Lo siento, es que tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas – sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Adelante – Gruñó Paul.

-P- Paul yo quería decirte que – se aclaró la garganta, su corazón latía muy fuerte, se preguntó si él podría escucharlo – que yo te… que yo te quiero, Paul. – Dawn sintió un gran alivio al decirlo, pero luego comenzó a preocuparse por la respuesta que él fuese a darle.

El rostro de Paul era una máscara en la que no se leían emociones. Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, que para Dawn fueron horas. Ella ya no podía soportar mirarlo, sentía ganas de llorar. El inexpresivo rostro de él la llenaba de inseguridad. Se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido. Se sentía una tonta por haber creído que a él le importarían sus sentimientos; pero esta vez fue él quien la tomó de la muñeca, de una forma mucho más firme. El agarre la hizo volverse bruscamente hacia él. Paul la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso apasionado y urgente, que Dawn profundizó tomando al chico por el cuello. Estuvieron así unos minutos, cuando se separaron se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos habló, y finalmente Paul se marchó.

Fin Flash Back

Dawn se sonrojó al recordar ese beso, su primer beso, que fue mejor de lo que ella alguna vez podría haber imaginado. Pero luego Paul se fue y no volvió a verlo desde ese momento. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía cómo interpretar su reacció ese momento ella no había podido dejar de pensar en él, sentía las famosas mariposas en el estómago al recordar la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se terminó de arreglar, esa noche ella, Ash y Brock irían a una fiesta que se celebraba en la ciudad. Dejó su pelo suelto, y se puso un bello vestido color marfil que le ajustaba la cintura, pero luego caía libremente hasta sus rodillas.

Los tres llegaron al lugar, era amplio y muy bien decorado. Había una gran pista de baile con gente bailando, un gran escenario con una banda, comida y bebidas. Todo estaba iluminado con luces de colores y una gran bola de cristal que colgaba del techo daba el toque final.

El trío estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de la fiesta. Brock inmediatamente encontró chicas bonitas a las que acosar, y Ash y Dawn fueron a buscar algo de beber.

-Mira Dawn – dijo Ash- no es ese Paul? – La chica dirigió la vista hacia donde Ash apuntaba y allí lo vió, con la espalda descansando contra una pared, mirándola – Yo tengo que ir… eh al baño Dawn, nos vemos luego. – y Ash se fue dejándola sola.

Paul comenzó a aproximarse a ella. El corazón de Dawn latía a un ritmo altísimo.

- Ash me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, por eso vine – le confesó el chico.

- Ah ese Ash – dijo ella un poco nerviosa, mirando al piso, sonrojada. Por unos segundos estuvieron ambos callados.

-Querrías em… bailar conmigo? – dijo Paul, era claro que no era fácil para él decir esas palabras. Dawn levantó su rostro, ahora iluminado y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza

– Espérame aquí – le dijo él y fue hacía donde estaba la banda, acababan de terminar un tema.

El chico volvió y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a la pista de baile. Dawn sentía que flotaba, tenía miedo de caer si Paul le soltaba la mano.

-Ahora, a pedido de Paul, tocaremos un tema de Nickelback, Far away – anunció el cantante.

Paul tomó a Dawn por la cintura y la miró a los ojos, Dawn le sonrrió nuevamente, totalmente sonrojada por lo que había hecho Paul. La canción empezó a sonar.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Mientras bailaban Paul comenzó a cantar la canción al oído de Dawn

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Paul dejó de cantar, y la miró a los ojos. Fue la mirada más profunda entre los dos.

-Te amo Dawn, siento haberme ido.

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

-Te amo, Paul

Y volvieron a besarse. Fue un beso igualmente apasionado, pero ya no tan urgente, porque ambos sabían que ya no volverían a separarse.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

-Ven conmigo a Kanto – le susurró él al oído. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-A donde sea – le respondió

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_


End file.
